1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet feeding apparatus that separately transports sheets one by one, and an image forming apparatus equipped with this sheet feeding apparatus.
2. Related Art
In image forming apparatuses employing an electrophotographic system or an inkjet system, generally a bundle of sheets, in which multiple recording sheets are stacked, is set in a sheet tray, and from this sheet bundle recording sheets are transported one by one in a separated state to an image forming portion. However, in some instances, a phenomenon occurs in which due to frictional force produced between recording sheets, a second or subsequent recording sheet is fed together with the first recording sheet, so that two or more recording sheets are transported at the same time (so-called multi-feeding).